The Matrix Rebooted
by Lunar Shadowsong
Summary: Set right after Matix Reloaded, Neo is trapped in the matrix and the only one who can save him is a boy very similar to himself, able to do all Neo can(yes i have finally updated)
1. Carved on the Ceiling

In the infirmary Trinity sat holding Neo's hand, his breathing had slowed and she was worried. The wires off his head said his vital signs were normal and yet she worried. There was a slight clunk from behind the door, as she turned she did not see Neo's eyes suddenly open and as if they were knives carve a message in the ceiling. He closed his eyes a split second before Trinity looked back at him. She fought back tears at how helpless he looked; to rid herself of them she looked up and gasped. A message was etched on the ceiling. PLUG IN.I MUST SPEAK TO YOU ALL it read. She gaped, and then yelled at the top of her lungs "MORPHEUS".  
  
He ran into the infirmary "What is it, is Neo ok?" he followed her gaze upward "What the." they both knew it was Neo, but how had he done it? They looked at each other and as one they left the infirmary. Side by side they walked to the core, "Link plug us in" Link obeyed Morpheus, a little nervous. With a sudden jolt Morpheus and Trinity were standing in a dark tunnel. They were dressed in black as usual and were unsure what do to until a boy appeared at the end of the tunnel and ran toward then. By reflex they both went into a defensive stance. "Do not be afraid" said the boy calmly "I will not harm you. Come he is waiting" with that the boy motioned them to follow him.  
  
"Who is waiting?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Neo, of course you know that, we must wait he is not ready" said the boy and suddenly they came to a door. The boy looked back at them and smiled, he held out a spoon. As they watched the spoon began to bend and twist into all kinds of shapes before snapping back into its original position.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Morpheus weakly.  
  
The boy handed him the spoon and said, "Do not try to bend the spoon for that is impossible, instead try to realise the truth".  
  
"What truth?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"There is no spoon" said the boy.  
  
"There is no spoon?"  
  
"Then you will realise it is not the spoon that bends it is only yourself" and suddenly the spoon bent slightly and snapped back into shape. "He will see you now". The boy opened the door and instead of a room there was a garden, more like a waterfall clearing actually. It had many water features and plants, it was beautiful. Fake sunlight filtered through a jungle canopy and shone brightly illuminating the surroundings. Beside the pool where the waterfall met the water sat a man, Neo, he looked like he had after they'd first awoken him. His sleeves were rolled back and you could see the plugs on his arms. Somehow Trinity knew he was aware of them and yet their presence did not move him. He just sat starring at the clear water surface as ripples crossed the water. She and Morpheus looked at each other, what was going on? Then Neo spoke "Would you like to sit?" he said looking up at them his large brown eyes gazing at them as if he was studying them.  
  
"No thank you" they answered simultaneously.  
  
Neo laughed and got to his feet "If you won't sit then I must stand" he walked over to them in the clothes he wore in the real world. He smiled at them and suddenly looked down. A small boy was tugging at his sleeve, the boy had tear tracks down his face as he handed Neo a pen. It was bent in a very complex pattern. Neo looked at it for a moment and then as if by magic the pen began to unfold itself and became perfectly straight. The boy smiled and hugged Neo tightly "Thank you, I always get so confused and then I can't unravel what I ravelled" said the boy who could be no more than seven.  
  
Neo smiled he held up the spoon and said "If you are confused so is the pen, do not wonder how just think about why".  
  
The child smiled again "Mother said to tell you dinner will be ready soon".  
  
"I understand" Neo replied and the child ran out of the clearing. Neo turned back to them, "I take it you found my message on the ceiling?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, how did you do that?" asked Trinity.  
  
"How did I kill the Sentinels?" he replied as he raised an eyebrow. He laughed and waved his hand meaning the question was intended to be rhetorical. "I did not ask you to come here to tell you how; I asked you come here to tell you to believe. Though I cannot leave here there is another. The agents nearly went insane when they realised there were two of us" he said laughing.  
  
"Two of you?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Yes, two One's you might say, I am part of a systematic anomaly, I recur every 100 or so years apparently. But I am also the first to love another and so the other anomaly was created before the machines could stop the process. It is love that created him, love the drives him and love that makes him search for.that is irrelevant however. He can do everything I can and he is the One as much as me. He is also the only one who can free me from this coma, whether he believes it or not" Neo answered.  
  
"How do we find him?" asked Trinity, she wanted him back.  
  
"You will not find him, you cannot. He will disappear and reappear where and when he chooses. As I said you cannot find him he must find you" Neo said simply.  
  
Then a voice called "Neo, hun, dinner is ready, you don't want it to go cold do you?" the voice was oddly familiar.  
  
"No" Neo sighed, "what's for dinner?"  
  
"Asparagus and Spinach Pie, with pork of course" she replied as Neo pulled a face and began to attempt to sneak away. "No you don't, greens are good for you and you will it them!"  
  
"Alright alright, I'll just say goody bye to Trinity and Morpheus" he called back.  
  
"Morpheus and Trinity are here? Why didn't you say so? Come in Morpheus, you to Trinity," said the voice.  
  
"Sorry guys," said Neo "follow me". He turned and suddenly there was a blue front door just to his left. He turned the handle and opened it, motioning them to follow. They walked through the door and suddenly they were in the flat where the Oracle lived. Neo led them into the living room where about five children sat in a circle playing some kind of card game. Neo smiled at them and went through the door into the kitchen Trinity and Morpheus right behind him. The kitchen looked much the same as the last time they had visited. On one of the desktops a plate of pie, gravy and potatoes sat smoking as it cooled. Neo picked it up as well as a fork from the draw and began to eat it. "What do you say?" said the Oracle from the corner, looking up from her knitting.  
  
"Thank you Mother" he said with his mouthful.  
  
"Isaac wanted to talk to you, something involving a game," said the Oracle obviously meaning one of the children "and don't talk with your mouth full".  
  
"Yes Mother" he said as he went into the living room still eating.  
  
"I'm glad you are here, even if it is at his request" she said to Morpheus.  
  
"Is what he said true? About there being another like him?" asked Trinity  
  
"Ah yes, he told you I take it? Did you like his garden? He created it himself. A masterpiece, he had a lot of spare time you understand. The children love him too, he has taught them a great deal. Especially Antonio, he taught him a lot about the art of bending objects for no reason" at this comment the Oracle chuckled softly. "The answer to your question Trinity is no he cannot escape, the coma has trapped him here, only when the other awakens his body shall his mind return. Alas finding the other is hard because you cannot find him at all, he must find you and to do that he must believe you need him. But in a way he does I suppose. He believes in Neo, even if he not aware he does, and nothing else, if he believes Neo needs him he will come, of that you can be sure" she smiled at them and said "do not lose hope, he can still save you. And Trinity no matter what that stubborn git in there says he misses you sorely, he loves you very much". With that Trinity and Morpheus exited into the living room. Neo had joined the circle of children and was watching their game, except it was unlike any game they'd ever seen. Neo was still eating but was watching the children at the same time. The children were playing a juggling game but in a peculiar way. A black haired child held out his hands and suddenly the three wooden blocks on the floor lifted up into the air and began to rotate up and down as if he were juggling them. The boy looked at the child to his left and nodded, the child then added another block and another, the black haired boy was eventually juggling seven. He nodded and the child added another block but suddenly all the blocks dropped to the floor. Then Trinity and Morpheus understood, this game was meant to test mental stamina, how many blocks they could juggle using their mental capacity before the effort became too much. "You're turn, Neo" said the boy who'd just juggled. Neo set aside his dinner and held out his hands, the three blocks rose into the air. He began to juggle them and the boys began to add more blocks, both Trinity and Morpheus were amazed when he got past ten blocks and was juggling fifteen! He was still strong at seventeen, but at twenty the blocks finally fell to the floor with a thud. "Neo, hun, show the guests out will you and give the instructions" the Oracle called. Neo nodded and got to his feet. Suddenly in a whirl of colour they were standing in his garden. Trinity looked around; she couldn't believe her Neo had created this. Neo smiled at them and suddenly there was a large oak door. Morpheus opened it and was about to go through it when Neo's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You need your instructions," he said. His eyes were clouded with worry as he handed Morpheus a bundle of cloth. Morpheus could feel something inside it. "Do not open it, you will know what to do with it when the time comes" he turned sad eyes to Trinity and said "I will not leave you, you know that, have faith and believe. You must hurry agents draw near" Trinity nodded. Morpheus went out and looked back at Trinity who gave him a 'I'll catch up in a minute' look. She turned to Neo and embraced him, she felt so comfortable in his arms. She could feel his breath on her cheek and the warmth of his body against hers. "I miss you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He held her tight and said, "I know".  
  
"I can't help thinking that you will never come back," she whispered.  
  
"I will not leave, I will not let go, and you know that. I love you Trin, and don't you forget it!" he muttered back. He pulled back and smiled; she put her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She pulled back when Morpheus called her name. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek. "I will always be in your heart" he said as she shut the door and followed Morpheus. She looked back after a few steps but the door was gone.  
  
Trinity and Morpheus were walking back to the exit near the freeway when they found the agents. They stood there, three of them. Their sunglasses glistening, "the anomaly cannot" said one. "Save you now" finished the other. Morpheus was immediately picked up and thrown against a concrete wall. It was obvious that Morpheus was seriously hurt and couldn't fight. She went into the defensive stance. One of the agents charged at her, she leapt over him only to have her ankle grabbed by another agent and was flung into the wall. She almost screamed in pain.  
  
Far away in his garden Neo suddenly screamed in agony. The Oracle ran into the garden to see him cradling his head in his arms. "Neo, hun, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Trinity" he whimpered.  
  
"Oh, no" was all she said.  
  
Suddenly Neo's eyes rolled up into his head so all you could see were the whites. He muttered something hoarsely, the Oracle leant closer to hear it better as he muttered it again, "he is coming".  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"The One" he said as if in a trance. Because he knew far away his silent plea had been heard.  
  
In a supermarket Jack Conerly was reading magazines. He looked like he normally did, baggy jeans, baggy black t-shirt and of course vans trainers. His messy black hair was in his eyes again, he brushed it away angrily; he really should get it cut. He sniffed slightly, he was suddenly aware of the security camera watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, what was wrong with him today? He was unusually wary, he shook his head. He put down the magazine he was reading and left the shop. Jack was born fourteen years ago but it felt like twenty-four for some reason, just his imagination. What many people did not know about Jack was that he led a double life. In one of his lives he was an ordinary school boy with A's in Physiques and Math. But in the other he was one of the most wanted hackers in the world with the well known alias of Eon. There was no code he could not crack, no answer he could not find.  
  
He walked back to his one roomed flat and sat down in front of his computer. The auto-search was still on; he must have left it when he went to the shop. Jack (later I may refer to him as Eon) was obsessed with finding someone, someone he could not name but in his heart he knew them. It was almost as if they shared the same blood, but that was crazy, he was an only child. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes and stared at the screen. Suddenly a red box appeared in the corner of the screen. Tracer has been activated it read. "Oh shit" he muttered, the FBI tracer had picked up his data path and now he had to get outta their system before they tracked the computer. His fingers began to move at an incredible speed on the keyboard. Another box appeared Tracer locking on signal. "Oh shit" he repeated, they'd find him if he wasn't fast. Suddenly he was in another data stream and far away from the FBI D-base. He let out a long sigh. There was a knock on his flat door; he called "who is it?"  
  
"Eon it's Perry" called a muffled voice through the door.  
  
He opened the door an inch "You're late, you got the money?"  
  
"Here, two thousand grand like agreed" Perry replied. Eon looked at his bouncers behind him.  
  
"Wait a moment" he said and closed the door. He went up to his bookcase and pulled down a book with the title 'Great Expectations' and opened it. It revealed a secret compartment cut into the pages. There were discs in the box with labels on. Eon briefly leafed through them till he found the one he needed. He went back to the door "Here and if you ever get caught using that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, you don't exist and this never happened." said Perry and Eon nodded.  
  
"Have a nice party and come by if ya need anything else" Eon replied and shut the door after Perry and his boys had left.  
  
He needed some air; he decided to take a walk. He left the flat and wandered down the road until he came to a crossing. He was crossed the road and went down a dark alley. The city stank of decay and booze, but the alley was worse. Tipped over dustbins, Yuk!  
  
Suddenly he felt pain lap over him like waves, he heard a voice screaming! Someone, the same someone he'd been searching for needed his help! Eon was sure it was him! He must help him if he is in this much pain so Eon turned around, wait, this guy didn't need help but he wanted him to help someone else! He stood there for a moment thinking, if someone wanted his help then he should give it! He picked up a wooden pole from the ground and with amazing agility scaled the alley wall and came to the roof. He didn't know how he did it, he just did it. He instinctively knew what to do in these sorts of situations. Now to more important matters. Where were they? His eyes scanning, suddenly he heard a thud, flesh on concrete. He started toward the sound; jumping from roof to roof to get to his destination. He came to a ledge far too wide for any normal human to jump, he back up and leapt soaring high into the air and landing so hard the concrete on the roof he landed on smashed. How the hell did he do that? No time for questions now he decided. The sent of pollution on the air was heavy and sweat tracked down his back. He arrived and looked down on a hopeless scene, they were trapped guns pointed at their heads. He had to do something, he just had to, but what? No, not the time to wonder how or why, it was time to stop death and blood from staining the pavement. He didn't know who they were but he felt that they mustn't get killed. No matter what it cost him. He took a deep breath and leapt, plummeting down toward them.  
  
Trinity looked up at the barrel of the gun, this was it. She was going to die. She never told Neo how much she loved him. She could feel tears on her face and she closed her eyes waiting for it to come. Suddenly a pole appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of her. It stood vertical and straight, everyone looked up. Balance perfectly on the top of the pole was a boy about fourteen years old. "Hello" he said and in one fluid movement he jumped off the pole and using the toe of his shoe while he was in mid air to hit the end of the pole and making it spin up to smash an agent just below the jaw. He landed on the concrete and caught the pole as it fell; he went into a defensive stance. The agents regrouped and looked at him, he cocked his head on one side and smiled at them, they charged and like a pole-vaulter he leapt straight over them. He had his back to them when one charged at him; he couldn't see the agent coming! Suddenly, using the pole for support he swung round and leapt into the air, he somersaulted and as he came down he unfolded and landed on the agent's shoulders! He used his feet to grip the agent's neck and flipped backward like a gymnast and the agent flipped with him. As the boy landed on his hands his feet let go of the agent's neck and sent him flying into the brick wall, taking a large chunk out of it as he hit. The next agent ran for the boy, the boy dropped his elbow using it to drive the agents face into his knee. He did a powerful side kick the sent the agent flying into the wall. The agent got up and ran toward the boy and just as the agent reached him the boy leapt into the air and did a round kick sending the agent sailing into another wall. The last agent looked at the boy. He ran for and the boy got ready to fight, suddenly the agent leapt into the air and landed right on top of the boy! Crushing him with his weight! He grabbed the boy's pole and put it under his neck like a garrotte wire, strangling him. "Only human" he muttered in the boy's ear. Trinity closed her eyes, there was no hope for the kid now, he'd been innocent but now he had to die horribly. "No" she heard the boy gasp and looked up "I.am.much more" and suddenly the boy pushed up and threw the agent so hard it was almost impossible to believe. In a flash of blue lightning the agents were gone. The boy looked at them in a way that suggested he didn't have a clue what had just happened but he felt like running and running fast. He slowly and warily walked up to them; he stopped in front of Trinity and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself to her feet and just stared at him for a moment before helping Morpheus. He cocked his head on one side and said something that neither of them expected "I've seen some scary shit in my time but that rates a 9.5 on my weird shit-o-metre". He looked at the agents on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" said Morpheus in wonder.  
  
"I'm Jack, Jack Conerly" the boy replied.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I dunno, I always seem to know what to do in these situations" said the boy and suddenly there was the sound of a gun loading and Eon felt cold metal press into the back of his head. He swallowed and turned slowly to see a police officer panting heavily with a very powerful handgun pointed right at his head..  
  
******* A/N: my first well thought out fic, I saw reloaded and had this idea, please review. 


	2. Welcome to the Real World

Eon stared in terror at the gun before him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he opened them and Trinity gasped, all that could be seen where the whites of his eyes. "Auf Wiedersehen kleiner Mann (goodbye little man)" he muttered and held his hand so the palm was facing the gun. Slowly he pushed it forward and as he did the barrel of the gun began to buckle and crumple back. He bared his teeth and seemed to push harder, suddenly he pulled his hand toward his chest and the gun was pulled straight out of the police officer's hand! It hovered in midair for a moment then glided in to Eon's open hand. Slowly Eon closed his hand and the gun bent and crumpled and it was closed in his fist. He opened his hand and tipped it so it faced the floor, fine grey dust cascaded down onto the black tarmac. The police officer stared at the ground and picked up his radio and yelled "Send backup". Suddenly Eon leapt into the air and time seemed to slow down. He landed on the man's shoulders and deftly kicked the side of the man's head. The man's neck cracked and he began to fall to the floor, Eon jumped off him and landed perfectly.  
  
"I suggest we get out of here" said Morpheus, and then he turned to the boy "do you know a safe form of transport?"  
  
The boy's dark brown eyes could be seen again "Yes, follow me". He led them out of the alleyway and into the street. They crossed a very busy road and headed toward a car park. The boy looked around quickly. Thank God, thought Eon, they aren't here. They followed him to a staircase; he gave them a look clearly meaning they had to be quiet. He crept up the stair case which stank of piss and decay and slowly put his head around the door out. He smiled and motioned them to follow him. There walked out and Trinity could not believe what she saw, the entire level of the care park had motorbikes in it and nothing else. No cars, vans or any other mode of transport. "Take your pick" said the boy as he walked up to a particularly nice looking model.  
  
"Do you know how to hotwire a motorbike?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Sure, done it a million times" he said as he looked under the seat of the motorbike. "Drivers can be really stupid some times. I mean would you leave your bike helmet under the seat?" he said as he pulled out a jet black helmet and put it on.  
  
Trinity walked up to a blue motorbike and picked up helmets for Morpheus and herself. She got on it and looked round when she heard the roar of an engine. Eon rode up to them and pulled out something from his shirt, a penknife. "The only problem" he said as he put it in the keyhole "is" suddenly the motorbike came to life with a roar "it takes so damn long" he finished. He revved his motor bike and drove down the exit slope at top speed with Trinity right behind him.  
  
He shot out of the car park and onto the road. Eon looked behind him to see if Trinity was following him. She was virtually bumper to bumper with him. He then realised they were going the opposite was to the traffic. He groaned, why did this always happen to him? He accelerated and shot up the freeway, Trinity was barely able to keep up with him. Then Eon saw something that made his heart stand still, a car was coming toward him but he couldn't dodge around it. Two massive trucks were on either side! He stared in shock for a moment and then by pure reflex he pulled his bike into a wheelie. H revved it making it go faster. The car was coming nearer and nearer.  
  
Trinity stared at the boy in disbelief; he wasn't going to make it. She dodged round the outside of the trucks because she was far back enough and watched for the boy's broken bike and body.  
  
Eon approached the car and tried to mentally prepare himself. Words seemed to come unbidden to his tongue, it was as though he'd known them all his life but he could not recall ever being told them. 'Do not think you can know you can' a voice in his mind seemed to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he saw the car was almost on top of him. With all his strength he pulled up and as the car met him the bike jumped straight into the air and landed with a thud on the roof. Eon knew the roof would collapse if he wasn't quick so he bolted straight down the car and came flying out and back onto the freeway. He landed with a bump and muttered "Why me?"  
  
Trinity looked on in awe as the boy and his bike came flying out of nowhere. She didn't think it was possible to do that. She heard the boy let out a deep sigh. Suddenly he pulled up beside them, "How much farther?" he asked.  
  
"Another few miles" replied Morpheus.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Not at all" said Morpheus and they revved loudly and drove to the exit Link had prepared for them.  
  
Eon took off his helmet and looked at the man and woman who'd lives he'd just saved. There was something about them, something different. Suddenly the man came up to him, "Why did you help us?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really know, I was walking across the road when I got this urgent feeling you needed me. I came because I thought you needed my help" he replied honestly.  
  
"How did you bend the gun?" asked the man.  
  
"I don't know that either, I just did it. I don't look at how when I do something I just look at the reason" Eon said nervously.  
  
"Tell me do you know who I am?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Would you like to know?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"I am Morpheus and this is Trinity" said the man.  
  
Eon gaped, this man was famous "It's an honour to meet you Morpheus".  
  
"You know something don't you? What you know you can't explain but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, it's like there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is but it's there like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"The Matrix" Eon said simply.  
  
"Yes, do you want to know what it is?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Tell me have you ever seen a door, a specific door. A large oak one with a hand engraved with an O?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Yes I have" replied Eon.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's right behind you".  
  
And as Morpheus turned around he saw the boy was right. Neo's door was right behind him; this boy had the ability to summon the door even if he didn't realise it. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"I told you, Jack Conerly".  
  
"No your real name".  
  
"Eon, they call me Eon" said the boy.  
  
Morpheus stared and suddenly nodded to Trinity who called Link to tell him they were awakening another soon. But first he must take the child to Neo. Morpheus walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He with both hands and yet the door would not budge. Trinity tapped him on the shoulder and she too tried to open the door and it would not budge. Frustrated Morpheus banged his head on the wall, suddenly the boy, Eon, tapped his arm. "Let me try" he said. It couldn't hurt, thought Morpheus and he moved out of the way so the boy could try to open the door. The boy gripped the handle and turned it and the door opened revealing Neo's garden. "How did you do that?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Do not question how just try to think of why" Eon replied. He spoke the words and his voice sounded almost exactly like Neo's. Hesitantly Morpheus walked into Neo's garden, he looked around, where was Neo? Suddenly he heard footsteps and door seemed to open out of a tree and out of it stepped Neo. He smiled at them and motioned hem to come closer. He walked across the clearing to them, "I see he found you then" he said simply then he turned to Eon and said "Hallo wissen Sie macht, wer ich bin (hello do you know who I am?)".  
  
"Ja (yes)" replied Eon, "Ich weiß Sie aber ich weiß wie nicht (I know you but I do not know how)".  
  
Neo laughed "Wissen Sie, daß wir einen Anschluß teilen? (You know we share a connection)".  
  
"Ja" Eon replied.  
  
"You're German is very fluent Eon, you practise often?"  
  
"All the time, it's a good language to swear at people. Die Regierung kann kein Deutsch lesen, das Signal hackt (the government cannot read a German hacking signal)" said Eon simply.  
  
"Sie kow, was Sie machen müssen? (You know what you must do?)" asked Neo.  
  
"Nein (no)".  
  
"Ich habe nicht gedacht (I thought not)" Neo turned to Morpheus "you must take him to see the Oracle, after you've unplugged and trained him of course" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Trained him to do what?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Trained him to disappear, the agents won't see him coming. Like a spy you could say. You will know what to do". He smiled and said to Eon "Frei ihres gemüt (free your mind)" and suddenly they were on their motor bikes in the place they had started.  
  
Morpheus looked at eon for a moment and then got off the bike and motioned him to follow him. He turned to Eon and said "are you sure you want to know what the Matrix is?"  
  
"Yes" Eon replied.  
  
Morpheus took out the pills. "This is your last chance, after this there is not turning back. You take the blue pill" he said opening his left hand to reveal the small pill "the story ends, you wake up in you bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red however" he opened his right hand to reveal the red pill "you stay with us and I show you how deep trouble can get. The choice is purely you own". He held his hands out to Eon so he could choose.  
  
Eon was a bit apprehensive; he was unsure what to do. He stared at the hands holding the pills before him for a heartbeat, and then he slowly reached out his hand to take the red pill. Gingerly he picked it up and put it in his mouth swallowing it almost instantly. Morpheus got up and motioned him to follow him into a house, it looked old and abandoned. He followed Morpheus into a room with a strange chair. "Sit" said Morpheus and he sat, looking around nervously. Trinity attached the wires to his arms and neck, where the plugs would be, but he didn't know that of course. "Ready" said Morpheus and he nodded. "Then let's wake you" said Trinity smiling. Suddenly there was this funny feeling in his stomach and he screamed, to his horror his scream turned into the sound of the internet when it logged on, (phone sound). Suddenly everything went black.  
  
Eon was suddenly in a strange object. A pod. He could feel something in his arms and chest and head and.well.everywhere. Suddenly he realised he was sealed in this pod; he pushed one of his hands up against the strange gooey layer stopping him. He pushed against it hard, he broke and he hauled himself into a sitting position. He felt something in his nose and mouth! Blindly he grabbed the end of it and yanked it out, coughing up fluid as he did so. He put his hands too his eyes and wiped away the goo from the pod that sealed them shut. He looked at his arms and almost screamed. There were wires coming out of him! They were all over his chest, legs and down his spine! Suddenly he felt something very large in the back of his neck, he reached back and gripped it, it was a thick cable coming right out of his neck!  
  
He looked to his left and starred in awe. There were thousands upon thousands of pods like his except the occupants were still inside them, as he had been. He looked down; there were thousands more beneath him.  
  
Suddenly a wiring reached his ears, a hovering robot appeared in front of him. Suddenly the head jutted out revealing four long metal arms, it shone a bright light at him and he had to close it eyes because it hurt so much. Suddenly one of the arms grabbed his throat and another went round the back of his head. He felt the large cable in his head being unscrewed. He was glad but it hurt, it felt like a knife was being pulled in and out, in and out. Suddenly the robot let go and disappeared, the other wires on his arms and body began to snap away, he almost screamed in agony. Suddenly the bottom of his pod opened and he flew down a tube and into freezing cold water.  
  
He fought to stay on the surface, but his muscles weren't responding. He was going under! He couldn't breathe, just as he slipped beneath the surface a metal claw grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and into a hover craft. He was aware of some material being rapped around him and being lifted into the air, suddenly he saw Morpheus' face, "welcome to the real world" was all he heard before he blacked out. 


	3. Accepting the Truth

The light was blinding as Eon opened his eyes, he felt little pricks in his body. Hundreds of them. His body felt so weak, so helpless. He heard someone say "he needs a lot of work". He looked up to see a dark skinned man; the man had no plugs, no holes.  
  
"What're ya doin'?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Your muscles have never been used, we're rebuilding them" said Morpheus who was doing something with a pin on his chest.  
  
"Why do my eyes hurt" Eon asked as he scrunched them closed, the pain of the light was too much.  
  
"You've never used them before" said Morpheus and put a hand on his forehead, "Rest, Eon, the answers are coming" and Eon blacked out.  
  
Morpheus looked at the boy on the medical table, the hundreds of pins helping to rebuild his skinny and muscle-less body. The boy's eyebrows and hair had begun to grow back. His hair was black, it was strange, he looked Neo had when they rebuilt him. Morpheus frowned and pulled out another pin when the blue light went out.  
  
Soon they'd pulled all the pins out and put some shabby grey clothes on the boy. Morpheus looked at him as he lay on the cot, the drip in his arm slowly supplying his body with the minerals and vitamins it needed to re- grow to the fullness and strength it had always been denied by the constant drain of energy. The boy's head moved slightly on the pillow, he looked so young. Morpheus shook his head, he should leave, the boy would wake soon and he would need some time alone to try and understand. Morpheus shut the metal door with a clang, fate was a cruel master.  
  
Eon was aware of a dull ache in his arm as he awoke. He stared for a moment at the rusted ceiling above him before hauling himself slowly into a sitting position. He looked around, where was he? He looked down at a drip connected to one of the plugs in his arms, the one a few centimetres before his wrist on his right arm. He gripped it and slowly began to pull it out. The pain was sharp but he pulled it steadily, he gritted his teeth and pulled it right out. He looked at it for a moment before throwing it aside. He looked at the metal plug on his arm and rubbed it so it lay flat in his skin once more. He stared at his arm for a moment before he remembered the cable coming out of his neck. He slowly put his hand to the back of his neck and felt the cold tinge of metal against his fingers. His eyes widened a bit, it wasn't a dream! It was very real. Suddenly Morpheus came in "Morpheus, what is happening to me? What is this place" Eon said immediately.  
  
"More important than what is when" said Morpheus looking at him.  
  
"When?" said Eon in bewilderment.  
  
"You believe it is the year 2003, actually it is closer to 2203, I can't tell you the exact date because we honestly don't know. Nothing I can say can explain it to you. Come with me" and with that Morpheus lead him out of the room he had awoken in and up a ladder to what looked like the deck of a spaceship on a Startrek. "This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. This is the main deck and core. This is where we broadcast and hack into the Matrix. You already know Trinity" he said gesturing to the woman he'd saved as they walked down the crude metal bridge. "This is Link" he said, gesturing to the dark skinned man sitting in front of about five computer screens staring at a lot of computer symbols as they ran down the screen.  
  
They lead him into a chair and strapped him in. Suddenly a long needle like object was inserted into his neck plug and he was in a white room.  
  
"This is the construct" said Morpheus who was standing beside him, "our loading program, we can load anything from clothes to equipment or weapons, anything we need"  
  
"This is a computer program, not real?" said Eon in wonder.  
  
"How do define real, electrical signals interpreted by your brain or the truth? You've been living in a dream world Eon; the world you know doesn't exist. This is the world now" suddenly they were in a barren wasteland; the sky was black and stormy. "Our knowledge is very limited, but we do know that the entire of the human civilisation was in celebration at the beginning of the twenty-first century. We marvelled at our own brilliance as we gave birth to A.I".  
  
"Artificial Intelligence?" asked Eon.  
  
"A singular consciousness that gave birth to an entire race of machines. We do not know who struck first, us or them, but we do know that it was us who scorched the sky. At the time they we dependant on solar power and it was believed that they would die out without an energy source as abundant as the sun. Throughout human history we have been dependant on machines to survive, fate it seems is not without a sense of irony" said Morpheus looking up at the sky.  
  
Suddenly they sky changed and became a human baby in a pod! "The human body generates more bioelectricity than a 120 volt battery and over 250,000 BTU's of body heat. Combined with a form of fusion the machines had found all the power they would ever need! There are fields Eon, endless fields where human beings are no longer born, we are grown". Eon couldn't believe it; his mind could not handle it. "For the longest time I wouldn't believe it" continued Morpheus, "But then saw it with my own eyes, I saw the fields, saw them liquefy the dead so they could be fed intravenously to the living and standing there faced with the horror I saw the obviousness of the truth". Morpheus turned to face Eon, "what is the Matrix? Control, the Matrix is a computer generated dream world pulled over our eyes to blind us, so they can turn a human being into this" he held up a battery. Eon couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He shook his head viciously, trying to wake up. No it couldn't be true, no, no, no, it just wasn't true. It wasn't.  
  
He woke up suddenly in the chair and tried to get up but they were holding him down. He fought free and scrambled away from them. He suddenly felt a compression on his lungs, he needed to breathe. He tried but couldn't! He couldn't breathe! His body went into shock, he fell to his knees, his body needed air. "He's gonna pop" said Link to his left staring at him in alarm.  
  
"Breathe Eon, just breathe" shouted Morpheus but he couldn't. With a last effort he forced out white fluid that had flowed into his lungs and stopped his breathing, when he went into shock it had happened. When he denied the truth, he collapsed straight after coughing it up. All went black.  
  
Morpheus sat beside the boy as he rested. He should not have reacted like that, that was the reaction of someone over the restricted age. He was fourteen, under the age by about five maybe six years. Something wasn't right he could sense it. He knew this boy was important, Neo had said so. Eon was also very fluent in a language that by any normal human being should have taken about three years to learn and yet the boy spoke it as though he was German himself. It was strange. Suddenly Eon spoke, "So it's all true? I don't want to believe it, I can't. Can't I ever go back?"  
  
"No you cannot, but would you really want to?" he asked Eon. "You know Neo, the man you met in the water fall garden" continued Morpheus and the boy nodded. "How did you know who he was?"  
  
"I've always known him, well sort of. I searched for soon after I lost my memory." said Eon but Morpheus cut him off.  
  
"You lost your memory? When?"  
  
"I think I was about nine, I don't honestly know" he said shrugging.  
  
Morpheus frowned; this boy had more riddles to him than a jigsaw. "Get some rest" he told the boy, "you'll need it". He began to walk out the room.  
  
"What for?" asked Eon sitting up.  
  
"You training" said Morpheus and shut the door behind him.  
  
Eon sat there in the dark thinking, maybe this was supposed to happen and maybe it wasn't but he was here now. Fate had not brought him here he'd come of his own choice. He didn't believe in that fate crap, there was no way that the future was planned out. Suddenly there was a wiring as the ships lights were turned on and he heard someone's heavy tread coming toward his door. Suddenly it swung open to reveal Link, "Did you sleep?" he asked Eon.  
  
"No" Eon replied quietly.  
  
"You will tonight, I guarantee it. I'll be your operator today, I'm pretty eager to see what you can do, if Neo says you're special than by my prediction you'll do something strange". Eon raised an eyebrow and followed Link into the Core.  
  
Link sat down in a large black chair in front of the computer screens after he'd plugged in Eon. "We're meant to start with this operation programs first" he said throwing about seven discs on the floor "but that's major boring shit. Let's do something a little more fun, how about combat training" he held up a disc before slotting it in the machine.  
  
Eon watched the screen above him and it flickered and finally showed a picture. It had a loading bar and just above it were the words JU JITSU. "Ju Jitsu, I'm going to learn Ju Jitsu?" he said incredulously. Link just grinned at him and pressed some buttons o the keyboard. Suddenly his brain was overloaded with information. He suddenly knew every move, kick and punch! "Holy shit" he said when it stopped.  
  
"I think he likes it, you want some more?" said Link.  
  
"Hell yeah" said Eon as Link loaded the next. He closed his eyes and received all the information. And what would have taken others years to learn to him minutes.  
  
Morpheus walked up to the operation screens where Link sat rubbing his eyes. He put his hand on Link's shoulder and asked "how long has been on there?"  
  
"Ten hours straight, he's still in the machine".  
  
"No change?"  
  
"None".  
  
"Then I think he's ready to see her".  
  
"The Oracle?"  
  
"Yes". 


	4. Graffiti Decorations

Eon stood in a dark corner of a room whilst the phone rang. Morpheus picked up the receiver "we're in" he said and put it down. Eon was dressed in a black hooded jumper (like the ones grungers where) and baggy blue jeans. His hair was spiked up as if he'd gelled it and there was a phone in his pocket. Morpheus looked at him for a moment, then he walked out the room, Eon and Trinity followed him.  
  
The sun was bright as they stepped out into the street. As they followed Morpheus Eon tried to remember all the basic rules Morpheus had told him about how to survive in the Matrix. Do not go to public places, do not socialise with civilians and especially do not use public phones as they can be traced.  
  
Suddenly they entered a building, flats would be more accurate. "We'll be back soon" Morpheus told Trinity as he led Eon to the elevator. He pressed the button and they waited. Eon was feeling nervous; he'd never met the Oracle before. He'd seen Neo and all but never the Oracle. Then Morpheus spoke, "Eon, just remember I can only show you the door, you have to walk through it". Eon looked at him confused. Suddenly the elevator stopped and they walked down the corridor. Graffiti decorated the dismal walls and floor. They stopped in front of a grey door. Morpheus looked at Eon his eyebrow raised. Eon reached for the handle but suddenly the door opened and an old woman appeared with glasses. "Come in, Eon" she said, "I've been expecting you. Wait here please Morpheus". With that the woman led him into the flat, there were children playing in the living room but the woman led him past them and into the kitchen. "Well come closer, I ain't gonna bite, let me have a look at you" said the woman.  
  
"You're the Oracle?" asked Eon.  
  
"Yes, that I am, you'd be Eon. I can tell, you look just like he used to at your age".  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't tell you that one kiddo; let me ask you a question. If I told you that you are aged beyond your years what would you say?"  
  
"Well, I dunno".  
  
"Time to paint the town red as they saying goes. You will find out who you are, that much is true, also you are good at hiding things, soon you will find something you are unable to hide!"  
  
"Like what? I don't understand" he replied.  
  
"We can understand past the choices we make but it just takes time. Oh and tell Morpheus that Neo said to give the package to you, now scoot. I have cleaning to do!"  
  
Five minutes later a confused Eon went back to Morpheus and told him that he was meant to give him the package. Morpheus raised an eyebrow and handed him the package. Eon was about to open it when he got a strong sense of foreboding. He stuffed in his pocket, he'd open it later.  
  
They stepped onto the street without a word uttered. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, pigeons flew away as they disturbed them and cars drove down the dusty street. Eon felt sudden pain in his arms, he looked at them and to his horror the plugs from the real world were coming out of his skin! He could feel them on his back and his neck! "Morpheus" he shouted.  
  
Morpheus looked round and gaped. He gave him a woolly hat (like grunger ones) and walked him quickly to a black car that materialised out of nowhere. He sat on the black leather looking at his arms in horror! "What the hell are we going to do?" he muttered.  
  
"Well" said Morpheus "we can start by covering up the plugs on your arms" as he said this he pulled down Eon's sleeves. "What exactly did the oracle tell you?"  
  
"She told me that I would find out who I was, that I would find something I could not hide, I guess that explains the plugs, and to paint the town red" replied Eon.  
  
Morpheus gave him a spray can, "There's a package we need to pick up while we're here. By painting the town red I think she means you to create the biggest distraction of your life. I want you to decorate every wall of every building. The machines won't know what has hit them. As for your plugs, umm, let me think. Put the hat on I gave you, it can cover you neck plug, keeps our other plugs under clothing, that should not be too difficult".  
  
"Coolness, where do you want me to start sprayin'?" Eon said eyes lighting up.  
  
"We'll drop you off near the old Franklin exit, make you way round every subway station and other public places but stay away from the freeway, got that?"  
  
"Sure as hell".  
  
"Then get ready kid, this is going to be one hell of a ride!"  
  
Five minutes later Eon stood on the corner of Dalton Street, spray can in hand and a mean glint in is eye. His hat was pulled right down over the plug at his neck; this made all of his plugs virtually invisible. He was unsure where to start and what exactly to write. He looked thoughtfully at the wall before him; he raised his can slowly and began to scrawl a green and untidy message. 'The Matrix has you.' it read, very appropriate for its purpose. As was customary with graffiti artists beside the message he put a tag, a smiley face with an eye patch (pirate by the way) on it.  
  
He smiled, then a thought came to him, he would have to cover his face, so he wouldn't be easily recognised. Suddenly a bandana was in his hand, "thanks Link" he muttered under his breath. He tied it around his face so only his eyes could be seen. He walked down a deserted ally. He knew this area; he had grown up here after all. He scaled the dank wall in front of him in three strides.  
  
He climbed onto the roof of a nearby school and checked his watch, it was almost 11:45, everyone would still be in lessons. Agile as a cat he clambered over the school fence and through a window into an empty class room. He walked silently through the classroom to the teacher's desk; he saw a red permanent marker. He smiled. He walked out into the hall way and looked around quickly. Then he went to the nearest blank wall and wrote in large red letters: Free Your Mind. The red pen rain in large tracks down the wall, it looked more like blood than pen. He put his small smiley face with a pirate eye patch (I shall now only refer to it as a tag). He stood back and admired his work. He walked briskly down the hall, such a big school and so little time to vandalise it. He stopped at the grey lockers and looked at then thoughtfully, permanent pen was really only for walls and toilets, spray paint was for brick, lockers and steel like things etc. With extreme agility he climbed on top of the lockers and scrawled his usual message along with his tag. Then just as the permanent pen began to run he slipped off the lookers and put the pen in his pocket. He pulled out a can of green spray paint and wrote: Can You see it? The Writing? Can You See What It Means??? He put his little tag next to it and looked at his watch, 11:50, 45 minutes till lunchtime. He had to work quicker. He went into the nearest toilets and covered them with tags and messages, even the ceiling. He'd been careful to avoid the security cameras, he simply unplugged them.  
  
He was running down a corridor when it happened, he heard footsteps. Shit! He had to hide but where? He couldn't hide anywhere so he ran for it! Out the front doors of the school, it wouldn't be long before someone noticed half the city and an entire high school were decorated with the same message. In his panic he ran out into the road, he hear the roar of a truck and wham! He was sent flying. He heard someone shout "Call and ambulance" before he blacked out.  
  
He awoke to the feel of the floor moving under him. Where was he, "uuhhhhhh" he moaned.  
  
"Hey, Joey" called a stocky guy in a paramedic's uniform "I think the kid's wakin' up". He turned back to Eon. "What's ya name Kid?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you" Eon murmured.  
  
"Any family we can contact?"  
  
"Yeah, dial 011-555-310 and ask for Tom, if they say there is no one called Tom tell thm that it's Eon who needs help".  
  
"You feel a little woozy?"  
  
"I feel like hammered shit".  
  
"If I'd just been hit by a truck like you were I would too, what's ya name again".  
  
"I didn't tell you my name; I told you my nickname, Eon".  
  
"Ok Kid hold on we're almost at the hospital".  
  
Sorry it's such a short entry but the next chappie will be better, and sorry I took so long to update - writers block is so annoying 


	5. Of Hospitals and Policemen

Dr. Hakov was well known in his profession, he was the main doctor of the Emergency room, people who were injured in car crashes and that sort of thing. But nothing could have prepared him for a special patient who was just about to arrive. The Ambulance skidded into a parking position and the doors were thrown open. "What have we got?" Dr. Hakov asked the paramedic.  
  
"Young boy, around fourteen years of age, hit by a truck. Severe rib injuries and heavy lacerations to the head. His legs are intact, I don't know how though, a blow like he had should have ripped him in half" said the paramedic.  
  
"Take him to X-ray" ordered Dr. Hakov. He looked down at the boy; you couldn't see his face it was covered by a blood-soaked bandanna. He was also wearing one of those hats skaters wore. The only part of his face visible was his eyes but they were closed. Suddenly the boy began to open his eyes, as he looked into those eyes Dr. Hakov knew the boy was scared but not by his injuries. He was scared of something else, but the doctor didn't know what. The boy's dark eyes also seemed dead, devoid of life, glazed almost. Dr. Hakov shook his head; he went to his desk and waited for the boy's X-ray results.  
  
"Should we eliminate the boy?" said Agent Jones. The two agents stood in a dark room and on the desk was a tv screen where they could see Eon lying in the X-ray room.  
  
"No" said Agent Brown "let the humans believe what they want to believe, he is easy to eliminate anyway. If he gets to much of a problem all we need to do is pull the trigger".  
  
"I suppose" replied Agent Jones, he looked over the rim of his glasses, "have you informed the Architect?"  
  
"Yes, he believes the only way to avoid a complete system crash is to leave things as we find them".  
  
"Come, the rebels have a meeting soon and we must prepare" with that the two agents left the room and the room itself was no more.  
  
Dr. Hakov looked at the X-rays and nearly chocked on his coffee. All of the showed metal objects that penetrated the boy's very skin and from these penetrations short metal cables ran into main arteries. But that was impossible, this kind of surgery would kill the patient, there was no way he would have survived, that could only mean one thing, this boy was a medical miracle!  
  
Eon opened his eyes; he was starring at a hospital tiled ceiling. Shit! He was in a public place, he was doomed, and agents would appear any time now. He tried to sit up but it hurt to even breathe. He could feel the bandages on his face that probably meant he was hurt pretty bad. "No!" a voice said sharply, "don't try to move too much or you will damage yourself more!"  
  
Eon looked over to the doorway; a man in a white coat stood there, obviously a doctor. He had dark hair and blue eyes, Eon already didn't like him. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Dr. Hakov and you, young man, are extremely lucky to be alive-"  
  
"Yeah, whatever".  
  
"Would you mind explaining those metal rings on your arms?" Dr. Hakov asked, silently hopeful the boy would answer.  
  
Eon looked down at his plugs, so they had seen; he was in really deep shit. "Maybe, depends why you wanna know".  
  
"You are a medical miracle, will you please tell me where you got these...uh -"  
  
"Plugs" Eon supplied the word, "and you wouldn't believe me if I told you".  
  
"At least tell me your name-"  
  
"Why?" Eon cut in, "I don't have to tell you anything!!"  
  
"Please calm down, all I want is to know more about you. Are there others like you? Others with plugs?"  
  
Eon wondered how much to tell him, "Yes" he answered finally.  
  
"How many" said Dr. Hakov eagerly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Millions, I am one of millions, the only difference between me and them is that my friends and I know they're there".  
  
"What is the purpose of the plugs? Is it a medical purpose? I say this because it would be ten times easier to get chemicals into your major arteries".  
  
"No it is not a medical purpose".  
  
"Then what is the use?"  
  
"That knowledge Dr. Hakov is given to only a select group of people, people who we know can handle it. People who you despise but we love and cherish, people you think are wierd and we think are one of our own".  
  
"What kind of people are they?"  
  
"Hackers, computer geeks, people who want to know, people who know something isn't right in the world, people who want to know the Truth".  
  
"You were one of those people?"  
  
"Yes, now please could I make a phonecall? Oh, and by the way did you find my mobile?"  
  
"Yes, one of the paramedics brought it in".  
  
"Can I have it then?"  
  
"Yes, here you are" Dr. Hakov picked up the mobile from the bedside table and handed it to Eon.  
  
"Do you mind?" Eon said glaring at Dr. Hakov.  
  
Dr. Hakov sighed and left. Eon watched him leave, glaring in spite of himself. As soon as the Doctor was gone Eon flipped the phone open and pressed the automatic dial.  
  
"Operator" said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Link it's me".  
  
"Eon? Is that you?"  
  
"Was last time I looked" he replied.  
  
"Man, what happened? You didn't appear at the meeting spot and I couldn't put a trace on you, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in hospital, I was hit by a truck. Listen how long will it take to repair the circuits and get me out of here?"  
  
"Almost five hours".  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Tell me about it, keep on the run and I'll ring you at our earliest convineince" Link said the last bit in a girly voice.  
  
"Shut up, Link and remember to ring me!" with that he cut the phone off, there was now only one problem. How to get out of the hospital.  
  
Sam Daniels was just a normal man with a normal life until one fatal crash. He was on his way back to the station, he was a police officer and he thought the world of it. It was a bright day, the sun was shinning and he could hear children laughing as they played. He was talking on his radio when suddenly his car hit a bump and he dropped the radio. He bent down to get it and in doing so he lost sight of the road. He looked up just to see a boy in bloodstained clothes and with messy hair standing right in the centre of the road! He was going to hit the boy, but the boy didn't move he just stood there staring calmly at the appraoching 4x4.  
  
Suddenly behind the boy a door appeared, it was made of oak and had a golden handle. It swung open and a man in a tattered grey shirt and similar trousers and what looked like army boots walked out into the road behind the boy. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked right into Sam's eyes.  
  
It was like he had hit an invisible brick wall, the front of the car buckled and bent whilst the back of the car, wheels and all, lifted clean into the air. The car landed back on the ground with a crash and Sam looked around. He was okay!  
  
Sam watched as the man swung the boy around and glared at him. "What have I told you about doing this in the middle of a road? You were lucky last time! Don't do it again!" With that the man turned went back through the door and slammed it.  
  
"I love you too" said the boy sarcasticly. The boy then walked up to the car where Sam was still sitting, completely stunned. The boy wrenched the car door open and with supreme strength pulled Sam out, onto his feet and brushed him down. "Sorry about that" he said casually, "I was being stupid and last time I did that I got hit by a truck and nearly ripped in half".  
  
"When? I mean when did you get hit by a truck?" asked Sam, he was all but nervous.  
  
"Oh, that, yesturday lunch time" said the boy as though it meant nothing, "I see he blocked you signal to 'them'. Good, saves me a great deal of trouble".  
  
"What's you name? And who blocked my signal? The man who went through the door?"  
  
"Yes, he blocked your signal and my name's Eon by the way".  
  
"Hey would you like to come back to my place? Or do you have a home?"  
  
"I don't have a home but as good as, could you come with me? In case I do somethin' stupid again".  
  
"Sure". With that they walked casually down the road past the people who were staring in awe and disappeared into a back alley.  
  
"So" asked Sam a few minutes later, "Where are we going?"  
  
"The House" and suddenly there was an enormous house in front of them! Eon pulled something out of his pocket (A/N: package Neo gives Mopheus from earlier chapter). It was something wrapped in a piece of cloth, he unraveled the cloth and revieled a key. He walked up to the door of the boarded up house. It had tiles missing from its roof and even holes in the walls and roof. Eon placed the key in the lock of the door and turned it. The door came open with a soft click and they went into the house.  
  
Sam stepped over the threshold and into a very big hallway. Eon shut the door behind him, "Follow me" he said to Sam. Sam followed Eon from the cavernous hall down a corridor. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and at some points there were holes where there should have been plaster. He suddenly heard the patter of rain coming from a room to his left; he pushed the door open and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
It was raining but inside a house, further more the rain the fell to the floor never actually hit it, it disappeared seconds before! He walked into the centre of the room and marveled, like the floor wasn't getting we neither was he! He looked up through the rain and saw a hole in the roof; he could see the bright sunshine outside. "There you are" said a voice, Eon was standing in the doorway. He motioned Sam out of the room.  
  
Once they were out of the room Eon shut the door and turned to Sam, "let's get things straight before the weirdness of The House turns ya head off" he said calmly. "How would you get a cat, just a general question".  
  
Now baffled Sam answered "from a pet store".  
  
"I don't have the problem, watch" suddenly part of the wall pulled itself free and came to rest levitating about three feet off the floor between them. It began to crack and break; soon it was hundreds of little pieces zooming about in a circle. Eon clapped his hands and the pieces began to form something, as that something became solid it fell to the floor. Instead of a bit of the wall lying on the floor in front of him sat a cat, exactly the same colour as the wall had been.  
  
"How did you do that?" he whispered in awe.  
  
"You see things and you say 'why'; but I dream things that never were and I say 'why not?' Eon's only reply was.  
  
"What are you trying tell me? That there's some new law of physiques?" that was the only logical answer after all.  
  
"No, what I'm trying to tell you is that in The House, my house, the laws of physiques don't apply".  
  
"Why you house and not the rest of the real world?"  
  
"What do you mean 'the rest of the real world'?"  
  
"You know that real world" he said pointing at the street through the window.  
  
"But that's not real" Eon said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sorry to say this Sam but for all your life you've lived a dream. None of what you hold dear truly exists outside of that dream. What you really are is very different".  
  
"What am I then?"  
  
"You are a slave, like everyone around you, you were born into a prison that you cannot smell or taste or touch, a prison for you mind. 


End file.
